1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pot stirring systems and more particularly pertains to a new automatic stirring and scraping device for stirring food within a pot and preventing the same from being burned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pot stirring systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, pot stirring systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pot stirring systems include U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,422; U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,158; U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,441; U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,069; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,910; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 300,799.
In these respects, the automatic stirring and scraping device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stirring food within a pot and preventing the same from being burned.